Never Alone
by lissysue85
Summary: One shot about Chris. He is fatally injured and can't be healed until a face from the future returns


**Never Alone**

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters from Charmed belong to me. I am just borrowing them.

This is just a little one shot about Chris. He is fatally injured and can't be healed until a face from the future returns.

* * *

Chris sat in the back room of P3 trying to bandage the wound to his shoulder. It was not easy to do with one hand but he didn't want to call Leo or the sisters.

"Chris," yelled a voice from outside.

"Dammit," he said and quickly pulled a clean shirt on. He hoped the cut wouldn't start bleeding again.

"Yeah," he said leaving the room.

"Ooh someone got out the wrong side of the bed this morning," said Paige sarcastically.

"Funny," retorted Chris. His shoulder was really hurting and he felt sick. Damn those demons that had jumped him last night.

"Chris are you ok?" asked Phoebe. She could never sense much from their neurotic white lighter.

"Yeah. So what do you want?" he asked grumpily. All he wanted to do was go back to bed.

"Just wanted to know how it went last night Chris," said Phoebe. She could tell he was hurt but he wasn't going to talk about it.

"Oh fine really. Just vanquished a couple more demons," he said. After they got me he thought. Knowing he needed to find out who they were.

"I am going to the attic to check them out. See you later," he said before disappearing in a sea of blue and white orbs.

* * *

He reappeared in the attic and began searching through the book. He soon found them. They were called The Schroeden and when they had the ability to poison witches with their claws. Great thought Chris I have been poisoned. At that thought Chris began to feel really dizzy. He looked for an antidote but there wasn't one.

"Leo," he yelled before blacking out and falling to the floor.

Leo and Piper appeared in the attic to find Chris out cold and looking terrible. Leo spotted the blood on his shoulder and removed his shirt. He tried to heal the wound but nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working Leo?" asked Piper.

"I don't know. What was he looking at in the book?" he replied. Piper stood up and read the page.

"The Schroeden," said Piper quietly. She had just read the section about the poison.

"No wonder I can't heal him. Their poison is immune to white lighter magic," he said moving his hands away.

"So what we just let him die."

"We need an antidote. Paige, Phoebe," he yelled hoping they were near each other. Paige soon orbed them in.

"What's going on?" asked Paige then spotted Chris.

"Oh my god. I knew there was something wrong," said Phoebe coming over.

"Leo can't heal him so we need to find an antidote," said Piper not having a clue where they were going to start.

"I'm going to speak to the elders," said Leo and he orbed off.

Phoebe brushed the hair out of Chris' face. He looked awful. Suddenly he stirred.

"My fault. No cure," he muttered incoherently.

"It's ok Chris we will save you," soother Phoebe.

"There isn't one. I failed her."

"Failed who honey. You haven't failed anyone," said Piper coming over.

"Mellie. She is too young to handle him. He will destroy her. I'm sorry Mellie," he said and closed his eyes once more. Phoebe knew he was dying in front of them.

Suddenly blue and white orbs appeared and a young girl was there.

"Chris. Oh my god," she said and knelt down beside him.

"Who are you?" asked Piper defensively.

"The only person who can save him. Now get back," she said angrily and pulled out a vial.

"Chris you have to drink this. It will make you better I swear," she said lifting his head up and holding the vial to his mouth. He managed a few sips and then paused.

"I know it's horrible honey but you gotta drink it for me. You can't die on me," she said holding it to his mouth again. She finally got him to drink it down and then rested his head on her lap.

Piper, Paige and Phoebe stood watching the young girl comfort Chris. They could tell she cared a lot for their white lighter.

"She must be Mellie," whispered Paige.

"Yeah but who is she?" asked Piper still not sure if she was safe.

"I don't know. Leo," called Phoebe. He might know who she was.

Chris began to stir in the girls arms. She kept hold of him stroking his hair and gently whispering to him.

"Mellie," he croaked.

"Yeah it's me Chrissy," she replied and he opened his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"You needed me Chris. I told you before you left. You will never be alone. No matter what happens," she said and kissed his forehead.

"I love you Mellie," he said smiling up at her. The others saw the smile and Phoebe could feel the love between them.

"Is she his girlfriend?" asked Paige.

"No it's more then that," said Phoebe.

"I gotta go now Chris," she said helping him over to the sofa.

"Do you have to."

"Yeah I do. We don't want his mighty one knowing I am missing."

"I will save him Mellie."

"I know you will Chris. I have faith in you."

"I miss you," he said with tears in his eyes. He had hated leaving her behind.

"I miss you too and no matter what happens I will be there for you. You are my favourite person in all the world," she said hugging him tight.

"Be careful ok," he said not wanting to let her go.

"I will. You save him ok and remember I love you," she said standing up.

"Love you too sis," he said as she orbed out and back to the future.

"Did he just say sister?" asked Paige.

"Yes he did and it explains all the feelings I felt from them," said Phoebe and she walked over to Chris.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah. I just miss her," he said his eyes still shining with tears.

"Oh Chris," she said and hugged him. Chris didn't push her away like he normally did. He needed to be held by his family just for a little while. He wondered if Piper or Leo had noticed their daughter standing in front of them. She did look a lot like Piper.

"Didn't she remind you of someone," said Leo.

"Yeah she looked a lot like Piper," said Paige.

"You don't think she is mine do you," said Piper looking at Leo.

"I don't know but if she is that makes Chris our son," said Leo in a daze.

"Oh god our neurotic white lighter is actually our son," said Piper finally. Everyone looked up at her. Chris then dropped his head. His secret was out.

* * *

Authors Note: I have a little idea for a follow up to this featuring Mellie if you like it. Please read and review.


End file.
